The present invention relates generally to swabs used by physicians for collecting a specimen from a patient and for keeping any microorganisms contained in the specimen alive for a period of time after it has been collected. Such swabs customarily include an absorbent swabbing tip carried on the end of an elongated stem. The specimen is collected by holding the stem and by swabbing a particular area of the patient's body with the absorbent.
More particularly, specimen collecting swabs are usually packaged with a transport container having its own supply of culture-sustaining media. After the specimen has been collected, the swab is placed into the container with the swabbing tip in contact with the media so as to keep any microorganisms contained in the specimen alive until the transport container can be moved to a laboratory for testing. The container serves to protect the specimen from contamination with environmental microorganisms. It is also necessary to provide the components of the container in a sterile form.